2015
's Courthouse Square in 2015.]] 2015 is a year in the 21st century. By this time in history, technology had progressed as much during the 30 years since 1985 as it had during the previous 30 years from 1955 to 1985. Electronics were in virtually everything from clothing to garbage cans to make them move, talk and/or make electronic noises. Flying cars, once they were invented and perfected, had become so common that drivers no longer needed roads — except perhaps for short journeys. Skyways dominated the skies of central California and eventually the entire world. Cultural influences from other countries, particularly Japan, were more often seen in food and clothing. Life was lived at a quicker pace than before, in evidence by the speed that people walked down the street, the time it took to cook dinner, and the swiftness of court trials. Hill Valley underwent a period of gentrification, or revitalization of its downtown. With an increased concern for the environment, the Courthouse Square was landscaped with a large artificial lake (with the surrounding road having NO LANDING markings applied to dissuade drivers of flying cars from bringing their vehicles down near the lake), and businesses were brought back with the construction of an underground Courthouse Mall. In Back to the Future Part II, while Doc Brown (dad of Jules and Verne Brown, husband of Clara Clayton Brown) takes care of an unconsious Jennifer Parker, Marty McFly lands into the water after using a hoverboard during the chase, managing to escape from Griff Tannen and his gang, and as a result, they crash into the courthouse and end up in jail, thus preventing the robbery for which Marty Jr. would have been jailed. It should be noted however that 2015 encountered by the DeLorean is presented as only one possible future. Some events such as Marty getting into an automobile accident in 1985 as well as him being fired from his office job in 2015 are explicitly shown to have been averted by the end of ''Back to the Future Part III''. Whether the rest of 2015 was altered as a result remains to be seen. It is also possible that Doc and Marty's activities in 1885 had long-term effects that were still too subtle to be noticed when Marty returned to 1985, but which fanned out and caused significant historical changes between 1985 and 2015. Examples must remain purely hypothetical, but one could for instance imagine that the great-grandmother and great-grandfather of the person who would invent anti-gravity devices in the 1990s met on a train in 1886. However, since the locomotive that would pull said train was stolen and destroyed by Marty and Doc already one year earlier, an entire family line faded from history. The inventor of anti-gravity devices was never born. Such hypothetical scenarios could explain why we are currently living in a 2015 without hoverboards and flying cars. New technology *Kirk Gibson Jr. Slugger 2000 adjustable bat *Auto-adjusting and auto-drying jacket *Automatic dog-walker *Automated Texaco service station *Barcode license plate *Binocular card *Bionic implants *Compu-Fax *Compu-Serve *Computerized breastplate *Cosmetic factory *Data-court *Dehydrated pizza *Dust-repellent paper *Flying circuits *Fruit dispenser *Holobillboard *Holofilms like Jaws 19 *Hoverboards like the Mattel hoverboard, No Tech hoverboard, Pit Bull, the Rising Sun hoverboard, and the Question Mark hoverboard. *Hovercam *Hover conversion *Hydrator *Identa-pad *Master-cook *Mr. Fusion * Litter Bugs, robotic mobile trashcans *Multi-channel video screen and the 300-plus channel universe *Neon curbing *Ortho-lev *Pac Fax *Portable thumb unit *Power-lacing shoes *Rejuvenation clinic *Scene screen, featuring The Scenery Channel *Skyway *Slamball *Sleeping device *Soda bottles with built-in straws *Thumb pad *Tranquilization *US Weather Service, controlling and scheduling weather *Video glasses/Video telephone glasses *Video simulacrum *Video telephone New culture *Female president *Multiple ties *Transparent necktie *Color-shifting lenticular baseball cap (teen fashion) *Auto-adjusting and auto-drying jacket (teen fashion) *Wearing pants inside-out (teen fashion) *Privacy act *Queen Diana *Thumb bandit *Vietnam becoming a favored spot for surfing vacations *$100 is seen as spare change New slang *Bojo *Crag *Garbed *Kirgo *Lo-bo *Low-res *Nump *Pissquanced *Trank *Ziphead New locations in 2015.]] *Blast from the Past *Bottoms Up *Cafe 80's *Courthouse Mall *Hill Valley International Vector Port *Hill Valley Payroll Substation *Hill Valley Surrogate Parenting Center *Hydrators Unlimited *Hyperlane Grid 4 *Pizza Hut restaurant *Skyway C25 *Statler Pontiac *The Ice Cream Clone *World O' Transponders New organizations *CusCo *Fusion Industries *Griff's gang *Luxor Cab Company *Unit N11-11 Events *'Friday, October 16' or earlier: Holomax Jaws 19 debuts at the theater: "This time, it's really really personal." *'Wednesday, October 21': **The Chicago Cubs win the World Series. **Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker arrive in 2015 to save Marty McFly Jr. from being set up for a crime by Griff Tannen. **Marty poses as Marty Jr. and manages to change future history for the better by causing Griff and his gang to crash into the Hill County Courthouse, resulting in their being arrested. **2015 Biff Tannen steals the DeLorean time machine and heads back to 1955 with the sports almanac, then returns the DeLorean without either Doc or Marty noticing. **The 47-year-old Marty, dared by Needles, illegally lets Needles scan his card, and subsequently gets fired by Mr. Fujitsu. *'Thursday, October 22': Originally, Marty Jr. is tried, sentenced and convicted to 15 years in the state penetentary due to a robbery. After Marty changes history to save Marty Jr., Griff is sent to jail for wrecking the Courthouse. *'Friday, October 23': Queen Diana visits Washington, D.C. according to the October 22, 2015 issue of USA Today (of course, in reality, the princess died in 1997). *'Monday, October 26': Doc and Einstein arrive in the future (assuming they went exactly 30 years ahead from October 26, 1985). *'Wednesday, October 28': Before Marty alters the course of future events, his daughter Marlene attempts to break her brother out of prison. She is sentenced to 20 years in jail. *'Dates unknown': Doc spends an unknown amount of time in 2015 and later. While he is there, he outfits the time machine with a Mr. Fusion and a hover conversion, undergoes personal rejuvenation surgery, and learns as much as he can about Marty Jr.'s meeting with Griff on October 21. Eventually, Doc leaves for 1985 to pick up Marty and Jennifer. Behind the scenes *'Wednesday, October 7': The original date that Marty, Jennifer and Doc would travel to as opposed to the 21st. Real world Saturday, May 30: World premiere of Back to the Future Live in Concert in Lucerne, Switzerland. *'Thursday, June 23': Caseen Gaines' book, We Don't Need Roads: The Making of the Back to the Future Trilogy is released. *'Sunday, September 27': The video game LEGO Dimensions, which includes Christopher Lloyd and Michael J. Fox reprising their roles as Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly, is released in the United States. *'Tuesday, October 13': The 30th Anniversary Edition of Back to the Future: The Game is released for Playstation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II first draft screenplay'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Back to the Future: The Pinball'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' When asking Doc why his 1931 counterpart couldn't have invented a hoverboard, Doc responds that they wouldn't be invented for another 84 years. **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' Reference Actuality *It is now 2015 in real life and there are no widely-produced flying cars, auto-adjusting and auto-drying jackets, power-lacing shoes, etc. *The basic concept of watching multiple channels at once – as Marty Jr. does – technically exists, with modern televisions offering picture-in-picture functionality and various satellite TV packages offering overviews of certain groups of channels based on genre – like sports or family channels – which can be viewed all at once. Some smart TVs also already support simple voice commands which allow the viewer to control functions such as turning the TV on and off, changing channels, accessing apps, and navigating the web. *Almost all of the billboards shown around Courthouse Square are holographic billboards, which are yet to be widely adopted since the technology required to produce such displays is still in its infancy. *Flying cars may be possible, as Massachusetts-based company Terrafugia has invented the Transition, a car with collapsible wings capable of flight, which are expected to be marketed in 2015. Another car, the TF-X, is planned for release in 2021. es:2015 Category:Years Category:2015